


Princess Power

by KathyPrior42



Category: DragonBallZ Wreck-It Ralph 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Chi-Chi and Bulma encounter the Disney princesses after having problems with the time machine. A short story made for fun based on the trailer for Wreck It Ralph 2.





	Princess Power

“Bulma, are you sure you know what you are doing with your time machine? We don’t even know where we are going!”

“Relax, Chi-Chi,” said Bulma who was sitting in the front managing the controls. “I got it covered.”

“Why are we going somewhere else again?” Chi-Chi asked. “I should be back home helping Gohan study for his upcoming final.”

“We need to go back in time to stop emperor Pilaf from wishing for world domination.”

“But the world is in no danger,” Chi-Chi replied.

“May I remind you that sneaky blue imp was this close to getting his wish granted by Shenron. I can’t let that risk happen again.” Bulma pressed several buttons and lifted a large metal switch. The time machine lifted off from the ground and began to rise up in the air.

“Now let me just type in some dates and coordinates,” said Bulma to herself. Chi-Chi wondered why she volunteered to go with Bulma in the first place. Perhaps she was mad at the fact that she had to make dinner for her husband Son Goku yet again or there was a secret longing to kick some enemy butt. Whatever the reason, she was here now. 

Bulma typed in coordinates and was about to type in the year when sparks flew out from one of the screens. An error message appeared on another screen as they began to pick up speed. “What is going on here?” asked an annoyed Bulma, frantically pushing more buttons. “I checked this last week!” Chi-Chi began to get concerned. She looked out the window to see if there were any enemies flying by, but all she could see was the darkness of space. 

They felt themselves going forward into a wormhole to a destination unknown. Moments later, Chi-Chi could see flashes of neon lights blurring together from outside. The ship slowed down enough for Chi-Chi and Bulma to witness their location. Below them were crowds of people of different ethnicities rooming around and going shopping. U ahead, there were several large buildings decorated with various themes. The shop on the far left displayed an image of Kermit the Frog and the words “a Muppet Show” in gold letters at the bottom. “Star Wars” was written in bold letters in a dark pink building close by. A Pixar building and a Marvel building were off to the right, Iron Man’s mechanical red hand reaching in the dark. 

“Well this is something you don’t see every day,” Bulma remarked. Another building in the center was shaped like a blue wizard’s hat decorated with yellow stars. “Disney Animation” was shown at the front and small screens displaying scenes from films wrapped around the building. “Brace yourself, we’re gonna crash!” Bulma yelled. The ship broke through a door that read “Princesses, this is a restricted area” and came to a grinding halt. Chi-Chi took fast deep breaths. “Way to go on the smooth landing,” she said with sarcasm. Bulma ignored her and opened the glass dome. She stepped out of the ship with Chi-Chi close behind. 

The two women observed their surroundings. They had landed in a large chamber with a round white rug, a couch in the center, and purple curtains hanging from archways held in place by blue plaques. Princesses in colorful dresses relaxed around the area. Snow White was singing to a green bird on her finger, wearing her usual dress of blue and yellow along with a red cape. Wearing turquoise pants, a top and a round crown, Jasmine sat by a window, smelling a white flower. Cinderella was busy fixing Pocahontas’s long black hair. In her yellow ball gown, Belle was reading a book next to Sleeping Beauty, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

Merida sharpened her arrows and fiddled with her bowstring, pushing her red curly hair from her face. Mulan was writing in a journal, a white flower in her black hair. Tiana wore her usual green-leaf dress, smiling as she looked out the sunlit window. Rapunzel examined the curtains, her long blonde hair dragging on the floor behind her. She stared at the pillar as if she wanted to paint her own art on it. A small black-haired girl named Venellope was wearing green clothing, stood in a corner, blowing bubblegum. Finally, Moana, Elsa, and Anna were busy talking in the corner. 

All the princesses turned to look at the newcomers. “Hello,” said Bulma. 

At once, the princesses rushed toward them, ready to attack. Jasmine held up a golden magic lamp in defense and Pocahontas held up a curved wooden stick. Cinderella held up her glass shoe in front of her. Bulma reached into her pocket for her gun, but Chi-Chi held her arm. 

“Who are you people?” asked Bulma.

“We could ask you the same thing,” said Cinderella. “This is a place for princesses only.”

“Well excuse us for barging in here,” said Chi-Chi. “It’s not like I was the one who accidentally decided to send us here.” Bulma glared at her.

“Well, if you are not princesses, then we will ask you to leave,” said Elsa.

“We were about to do that,” replied Bulma, looking around. “Now if I can get back to the ship and fix it, we will be on our way.” 

“Well, you could say that we are kind of like princesses,” Chi-Chi mentioned.

Pocahontas eyed them suspiciously and pointed her stick at them. “Just what kind of princesses are you?”

“Well for one thing, I am the daughter of the Ox king,” Chi-Chi replied. She received several confused looks. “I don’t remember any oxen being around with the animals,” mentioned Snow White.

“Yeah, though that sounds less dangerous than bears,” Merida added.

“Well that’s not exactly what I meant…” Chi-chi started to say, then she saw Mulan getting ready to land a punch at Bulma. “Let her work!” Chi-Chi yelled with her hands on her hips. “Is this how you treat guests?” Mulan and the princesses stepped back. Bulma gave her a nod of thanks and bent down to tighten a screw that had fallen off of the side. 

“Never mind,” she said. “And Bulma over there is the wife of the Saiyan prince Vegeta.”

There were several “awws” from the group.

“What’s a Saiyan?” asked Moana.

“Saiyans are warrior aliens who arrived on Earth to try and take it over at first.”  
Chi-Chi ignored the gasps and continued, “But Vegeta and Goku have protected the Earth and its people from other aliens and have been wonderful members of our family ever since.”

An eccentric woman who had been hiding in the shadows stepped forward. She had long white hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue bra, a cloth around her waist and a crystal shard necklace around her neck. “My civilization also tried to take over the world,” she explained. “But my people and I were able to fight our enemies and bring Atlantis back, thanks to Milo and friends.”

“I’ve heard of Atlantis in a history class once,” Chi-Chi said. “I don’t know if it even exists. I’m Chi-Chi and that is Bulma,” she said, mentioning to her friend who was still working on the ship. 

“My name is Kidagakash Nedakh,” she stated. 

“Okay?” she said, scratching her head. “I thought Saiyan and Namekian names were strange.”

Kida gave her a suspicious look. “I do like your necklace,” Chi-Chi mentioned.

“All my people wear shards of the crystal. It is the energy source for our civilization. It can also heal any wound.”

“Senzu beans can heal wounds and restore energy,” Chi-Chi explained.

“I don’t know what those are,” Kida said.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said. “I just want to get back home away from this strange place.”

“So what are those Saiyan warriors like?” asked another woman named Jane in a yellow dress who was carrying a yellow umbrella. 

“Strong. Powerful. Wild at times,” said Chi-Chi. “They said that they used to have brown tails that allowed them to transform.”

“Did they live in the jungle like Tarzan did?” asked Jane.

“On another planet, from what I heard,” Chi-Chi said. 

A woman with brown hair tied in a long bun and wearing a lavender dress arrived. “I’d like to meet those hunk husbands of yours,” said Megara. “Though, they don’t sound as…how do I put this… heroic as Hercules.”

“Hercules may have done some heroic things, but did he save an entire planet and the universe?” asked Bulma, twisting some knobs back inside the time machine. 

“Oh, she got you there,” grinned a dark skinned woman with thick black hair and a dress of white and purple. 

“Be quiet, Esmerelda,” said Megara with her arms crossed.

Esmeralda responded by loudly banging her tambourine and doing some belly dancing. 

Chi-Chi then bellowed, “All of you are absolutely nuts! Why do you people keep asking me these questions?!”

 

As if on cue, Anna spoke up. “The prince that you mentioned,” said Anna to Bulma. “Is he a good-looking prince?” 

“Oh yes,” said Bulma, who was now repairing the bottom of the time machine. “Although he does need to take showers whenever he eats and trains too much.”

“Is he charming?” asked Cinderella.

“Well…he’s more like a headstrong warrior who’s quite stubborn.”

“Sounds like Maui,” mentioned Moana. 

“That sounds interesting,” said Venellopee. “Is he from any video game? I would like to test his racing abilities.”

After a pause, Bulma said “Nope. Vegeta can fly and shoot beams of light from his hands. If I were his enemy, I’d be very careful.”

“Can he do other things?” asked Jasmine. 

“He can also transform into a beast at the full moon,” she added.

“Yep, that’s the Beast alright,” Belle added. “Except the full moon part. He had a change of heart and transformed back.”

“So did Vegeta per se,” said Bulma. 

In a small pool toward the back, a mermaid with red hair and a green tail watched the commotion and brushed her hair with a fork.

“Um, what are you doing?” asked Chi-Chi, looking at her.

“I’m Ariel,” she said. “I’m just brushing my hair with this dinglehopper,” she said cheerfully.

“That’s a fork,” said Chi-Chi.

“How fascinating,” she replied. “Hopefully you didn’t have to sacrifice your voice to meet the love of your life.” 

“Maybe my sanity,” Chi-Chi mentioned, rolling her eyes and turning back to the group.

 

“I guess I should briefly tell you about Goku-san,” Chi-Chi said. “He’s a strong warrior with a good heart and quite an appetite.”

“I would be more than happy to make him some dinner one day,” Tiana added. “I’ve been working on perfecting several of my mom’s recipes. Working hard is what I do.”

Chi-Chi laughed nervously. “Good luck with that. It’s hard enough for me to have to fix meals for us every day. He is also quite lazy.”

“Lazy like me?” asked Sleeping Beauty, rubbing her eyes. “Pretty much,” Chi-Chi sighed. 

“Why don’t you wish for him to be more considerate for you and his family?’ Jasmine suggested. “I have a lamp right here that we can use.” She held out the golden lamp. “The genie will grant you three wishes under certain conditions. You could wish to return back home too.”

Chi-Chi smiled. “I appreciate the offer but we have the Dragon Balls for that.”

Everyone went silent in confusion. “Face it, Chi-Chi, these princesses know nothing about our world,” said Bulma. “Now can we all just be quiet for a second so I can concentrate?”

“First, tell us how you are princesses exactly,” said Elsa, ice forming in her hands. 

“We just did earlier,” said Chi-Chi, with a deadpan expression.

Rapunzel walked in front of them and held up her blonde hair in her hands. “Do you have magic hair?”

“No,” said Chi-Chi. “Son-Goku’s hair turns blonde when he goes Super Saiyan. Does that count?”

“Do you two have magic hands?” asked Elsa, displaying swirls of snow and ice around her.

“Nope,” answered Bulma who was hammering in another part of the ship. “Although my husband can shoot energy from his.”

Cinderella was surrounded by birds and her mouse friends. Jasmine’s tiger was nuzzling her and a raccoon held onto Pocahontas’s left arm.

“Do animals talk to you?” asked Cinderella.

“Do you mean the animal citizens of Conton City and Oolong, then I guess,” she said.

“Were you poisoned?” asked Snow White, holding up an apple covered with slime in the shape of a skull. 

“No,” said Bulma.

“Were you cursed?” asked Tiana and Aurora, Aurora’s fingers getting dangerously close to a spinning wheel spindle.   
“Cursed with no Saiyan powers and a crazy family,” muttered Chi-Chi.

“Were you kidnapped or enslaved?” asked Belle and Rapunzel at the same time, leaning in with eager faces.

“No!” Chi-Chi yelled. Then she paused in disgust. “Well there was this one time where Bulma and I were possessed by a psychotic parasite and forced to do his bidding.”

“He made me his ‘queen’” Bulma added with a grimace.  
“I was taken briefly by the Frieza force and locked in a cell at Pilaf’s castle,” said Bulma. “I was not happy about that.” She dusted her jeans and white shirt off and walked back to Chi-Chi.

“So, who are the good and bad guys in your world?” asked Rapunzel. 

Chi-Chi cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Basically, all the Earthlings are pretty much good, Frieza and his minions are evil and the other races do whatever they feel like.”

“Although from what I heard, Tuffles are particularly good inventors,” said Bulma.

“What the hell is a Tuffle?” asked Ariel curiously. “Is it something that humans use to rest their heads each night?”

“That’s a pillow, dear,” Belle remarked to the mermaid.

“Never mind, just get to the point!” said Chi-Chi, hands on her hips.

 

“Do people assume all your problems get solved because a big strong man showed up?’ asked Rapunzel.

“Yes,” Bulma and Chi-Chi said at the same time. 

“So what?” asked Bulma.

“They are princesses!” the Disney characters exclaimed in joy. Snow White sang a couple of high notes in celebration, earning looks from her companions. 

Chi-Chi face palmed in frustration. “I think that’s enough information out of us for the day.”

“The ship is ready to go,” said Bulma.

“Thank goodness,” said Chi-Chi. 

The two women climbed back into the time machine and closed the glass dome. 

The ship rose up and flew off into the distance.

“So,” asked Venellope. “Should we have asked that blue-haired woman to fix that wall?”


End file.
